Divergence
by Mademoiselle Anime Amour
Summary: Warning: contains spoilers to Dream Drop Distance. Lea reflects on seeing Saix again and wonders what went wrong. Why did they ever stop being friends?


**A/N: Hi, guys! Oh, I've missed this fandom so much. Inspiration for Kingdom Hearts-related stories with me had actually lain dormant for a while until I watched the cutscenes of Dream Drop Distance. And due to my background Wikipedia knowledge of Isa and Lea being such close friends in Birth by Sleep, I decided to make a drabble piece concerning Lea's thoughts on seeing Saix again.**

* * *

_"Flames to dust_

_Lovers to friends_

_Why do all good things come to an end?"_

_-"All Good Things Come to an End", Nelly Furtado_

* * *

**Divergence**

Lea gingerly perched on the window seat in his room, looking out at all the activity surrounding Yen Sid's castle. He was taking a break, waiting for Riku to spar with him for Keyblade practice. Things certainly perked up at the place these days, what with Riku currently training Kairi. He had to admit that right now, Kairi was sparring with her friend all right…for a girl.

Lea smirked.

He hadn't made to approach her, as he didn't think she'd react too kindly to seeing her former kidnapper wielding a Keyblade of his own. No, he'd imagine she'd be pissed. If not and if she'd ultimately forgiven him for Axel's transgressions…He would be cool with that.

Forgiveness from her, indeed, would probably be easily attained. She was a Princess of Heart, of course she would be sweet and kindly accept his apology. Unlike someone that he used to know…

Lea's smirk faded, replaced by a pensive frown. How did it happen? Or, to sum up his mixed emotions more, why did it have to happen? They got along great as kids, emerging into adolescence as inseparable jokesters. Everyone on the street in Radiant Garden could tell a newcomer that the two of them could be compared to a mischievous pair of brothers. The spars they used to have, the times when they hung out by the sea-salt ice cream stand…Sometimes, it felt like losing him and his friendship stung just as much, if not more so, than when Roxas left.

His thoughts traced back to that moment in time in which he saved Riku and the others from the bald, gravely-voiced version of Xehanort and his band of merry men. He scoffed. Oh, sarcastically joke all he liked in his mind, but that didn't change what he felt when finding out that Saix (Isa most assuredly being no more) was a part of that league of seemingly indestructible evil. It just made the gravity of the situation all the more real to him. Here….Somehow, no matter how much of a callous, ice-cold bastard he was to him during his days as Organization XIII member, Lea had sometimes hoped that Saix would change. Stop being such a kiss-up to Xemnas and embark on finding his own identity.

That was not to be. That would never be now. It all seemed like such a hopeless situation at this point. It was official through the traits…The pointed ears, the long blue hair that paled more and more by the day, the yellow eyes…And that feral gleam in them when he'd glared into his former best friend's green eyes…Lea had a gut instinct that their paths had diverged now.

Whether brainwashed or of his own free will, Saix would most certainly stay loyal to Xemnas, Xigbar, and all the other Xehanorts. It was difficult to find Isa underneath now. Where was Isa? Buried somewhere?

Lea gritted his teeth in rage. Why the hell should he care? Saix was the traitor, always had been the traitor, not him. The moment both of them became Nobodies, he'd automatically turned on him. He would mockingly accuse him of having a heart, which Lea had kept all along anyway.

And what of Saix, huh? What became of his heart? Half of it was gone. Xehanort, Xemnas, or whoever the hell did it stole it from him. He wanted to blame so many people for his ex-best friend's deceit, including Saix himself.

Well, if they faced off again one day (which he was sure they would), Saix would have to permanently decide. Him or those dark influences that would do nothing but continue propelling him down the downward spiral. Lea would have saved him if at all possible…if Isa had ever wanted to be saved.

He was glaring out the window, a whirlpool of mixed emotions, when Riku came in.

"Ready?"

Lea smirked, more easygoing on the surface than beneath. "Ah, yeah, I've been waiting all day for this."

He wouldn't reveal what he was really feeling, as it would possibly entail crying more than laughing. And that had never been Lea's style.

They both wore their masks. Him and Isa both.

* * *

**A/N: The last sentence is that way on purpose to represent Lea still holding out hope that maybe Saix will have retained a little of Isa aka the old him somewhere. I think this is just one more tragedy in Kingdom Hearts that just stings. At this rate, I'm wondering if Saix is the more likely candidate to switch sides than Xigbar in KH3. If either of them switch sides, that is. And yes, I almost wonder if Saix is being brainwashed.**


End file.
